Blog użytkownika:Asti 1432/Śmierć będzie tylko początkiem przygody.....
Przeczytajcie. Będzie t takie opowiadanie o smokach itp. Będzie też o pół-smoku (czyt. Czkawka) Trochę smutne ale zapraszam. Czkawka i Astrid zostali porwani przez.... Czas akcji: ZMIANA!!!! Wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS 2 tylko że nadal zabijają smoki. Czas jest szybszy niż się wydaje.... Ciemność..... Od zawsze otaczała mnie ciemność jaskini. Tylko przez kraty sączyło się słabe światło. Czasami stawał tam człowiek i tylko patrzył mi w oczy. Potem odchodził, a ja kuliłem się w kącie rozpaczając za nią. Za jej delikatnym głosem. I tymi jasnymi włosami. Nawet za bólem w ramieniu od jej sierpowego. Albo jej uśmiech. I te delikatne wargi. -Czkawka?- usłyszałem z przeciwnej celi ten piękny głos. -Co?- spytałem i podszedłem do krat by spojrzeć w jej piękne oczy. -Noga. Chyba.... Złamałam nogę.- rzekła, a ja ujrzałem jej ciepłe łzy płynące po policzkach. -Ci.... Spokojnie. Zaraz.... Zaraz coś wymyślę.- rzekłem uspokajająco. Spojrzała na mnie z zaufaniem i oddaliła się w ciemność. No właśnie.... Ta ciemność. CHOLERNA CIEMNOŚĆ!!!!!!!! Nic. Tylko czerń!!!. I wtedy wpadłem na genialny pomysł. Zacząłem pukać w ścianę. Po kilku minutach usłyszałem głuche echo. Przeszukałem całą ścianę. I znalazłem czarny znak. -Wrócę po ciebie.- wymamrotałem pod nosem i wszedłem do tunelu. *** Ten ból. Nic tylko ból. Niech coś wymyśli bo zaraz chyba umrę!!! Chwila!!!! To ja jestem nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson. Za niedługo Astrid Haddock. To ja jestem twarda i nie poddam się do ostatniego oddechu. I wtedy usłyszałam cichy zgrzyt za sobą. Zerknęłam przez ramię. Po drugiej stronie stał Czkawka. Jego kamizelka (w końcu nie ma kostiumu) była cała potargana. U mnie wcale nie było lepiej. Cała spódniczka była jakaś taka brudna i wogule. Ochraniacze już dawno zardzewiały od wilgoci. Rzuciłam się w mu w ramiona, nie zważając na ból w nodze. Objął mnie w tali i zamknął przejście. Po ciemku odszukałam jego usta i złożyłam na nich pełen wdzięczności pocałunek. -Dziękuję- szepnęłam mu do ucha. -Ależ proszę moja My' lady.- odpowiedział i zapalił pochodnie. Posłał mi przy tym najpiękniejszy z uśmiechów. -Możemy wracać?- spytałam z nadzieją. -Tak.... Tylko pytanie jak do jaka?!- zdenerwował się chłopak, a ja nie mogłam się nie roześmiać. -Niestety nie wiem- odpowiedziałam i od razu spoważniałam. -Chwila...... Wpadłem na najgłupszy pomysł w życiu.- rzekł i poszedł tunelem przytulając mnie jedną ręką, a drugą trzymając pochodnie. Po minucie wędrówki przez ciemne zaułki i zakręty zalała nas fala stłumionego światła wieczoru. *** -Czkawka? Co chcesz zrobić?- spytała Astrid trochę nie pewnie. -Coś na co nie odważył się żaden wiking- odrzekłem bez przekonania. -Czyli?- Astrid nie ustępowała. -Ja.... Wytresuję smoka. -Jakiego smoka?- spytała Astrid. -Pierwszego którego zobaczę.- i wtedy wylądowała przy skale... Nocna Furia. -Mhm.... Nocna Furia. Miło było poznać- powiedziała Astrid i już chciała odwrócić się na pięcie gdy zatrzymałem ją łapiąc za ramię. -Poczekaj. Spró... Spróbuję- powiedziałem pewnym głosem. Wyszedłem zza skały i skierowałem się do smoka. Ślepia bestii spoczęły na mnie. Nocna Furia zdziwiła się na mój widok. Nie pewnie podszedłem do niej. Smok też zbliżył się do mnie. Powąchał mnie i spojrzał w oczy. Wyciągnąłem rękę by go dotknąć. Smok przyłożył pysk do ręki. Spojrzał na mnie i zamruczał. -Astrid szybko!- krzyknąłem. Dziewczyna otrząsnęła się z szoku i podbiegła do mnie. Chwyciłem ją w tali. Usiadłem na smoku. Ten spojrzał na mnie jeszcze raz i jakby z troską. Nie zwróciłem jednak na to należytej uwagi. Może i bym zwrócił gdybym chociaż wiedział co mnie czeka. Mnie i Astrid. Ciemność.... pochłania wszystko co stanie jej na drodze.... Lot był wspaniały. Latanie to wolność i bycie niezależnym. Smoki to mają szczęście. Mają skrzydła i w każdej chwili mogą tej wolności zasmakować. Wiatr we włosach tylko dodaje radości. Wspaniałe jest też jak smok robi wspaniałe akrobacje w powietrzu. -Astrid?- spytałem kiedy szybowaliśmy wśród chmur zmierzając w stronę Berk. -Tak? -Zbliżamy się.-oznajmiłem z ulgą w głosie. -To dobrze. Cieszę się że wrócimy do domu. Jak myślisz Dagur będzie nas gonił? -Hm... Tak ale od teraz mamy..... Szczerbatka.- odpowiedziałem, a smok spojrzał na mnie jakbym odkrył jego największy sekret. -Szczerbatka?- spytała Astrid. -Tak, Szczerbatka. Nocną Furię. Tak go nazwałem.- odparłem. -Aha. Ładnie. -Dzięki. -Właśnie!- wykrzyknęła Astrid tak niespodziewane że aż podskoczyłem. Szczerbatek zaskoczony stracił równowagę i zanurkował w dół ale szybko wzbił się z powrotem i szybowaliśmy dalej. -Co?- spytałem lekko rozdrażniony tym że o mało nie zginąłem. -Co zrobimy ze.... smokiem? -Szczerbatkiem- poprawiłem moją najdroższą dziewczynę.- I po prostu go pokażemy. -Twoja matka nie będzie zachwycona. Wiesz że ona o mało nie straciła przez nie życia.... I ciebie-powiedziała zmartwiona Astrid. -Wiem. Ale Szczerbatek ocalił nam życie. Od dzisiaj.... będę traktował go jak brata- odpowiedziałem dziewczynie. Smok jakby ożywił się na te słowa i odwrócił w moją stronę ponownie patrząc na mnie z troską. Zaskoczyłem się tym spojrzeniem żółtych ślepi. Po chwili jednak smok parsknął tylko obłoczkiem dymu z nozdrzy i odwrócił głowę zajmując się swoimi sprawami. -To naprawdę wspaniale że uratował nam życie. Ale Stoik go zabije-odpowiedziała Astrid patrząc na mnie rozczarowana. Miałem świadomość że ona też nienawidzi smoków i jak wrócimy nadal będzie je zabijać. Ale ja zawsze byłem ofermą i nigdy nie potrafiłem ich zabijać. Po prostu nie potrafiłem. Gdy nadarzała się taka okazja nie potrafiłem wbić miecza w serce tym gadom które patrzyły na mnie z przerażeniem. Kiedy tylko w geście poddania opuszczały głowę szykując się na cios.... odchodziłem. Smoki zawsze zerkały na mnie nie z nienawiścią czy wściekłością jak na innych wikingów tylko z wdzięcznością lub troską. Zawsze traktowały mnie jak jednego z nich. Jeden nawet oddał mi rybę. Inny ochronił mnie przed ogniem od katapulty. Szybko jednak znikały i odlatywały. Ja.... Ja je kochałem tak samo jak one kochały mnie. Często zachowywałem się jak one. Nie ukrywałem niechęci i wyrażałem swoje myśli. One tez tak robiły. Gorzej jednak było kiedy musiałem okazać miłość bo smoki mają z tym problem. Ciężko jest wyrazić miłość, przyjaźń i troskę. Bardzo ciężko. -W takim razie będzie to nasz mały sekret. -Sekret?- spytała zaskoczona Astrid. -Tak. Skoro nadal będą zabijać smoki to go zachowamy w sekrecie.- odpowiedziałem, a smok odpowiedział entuzjastycznie na ten pomysł. Nagle zawarczał spoglądając w dół. Razem z Astrid spojrzeliśmy w dół i ujrzeliśmy nie piękną morską toń ale około pięćdziesiąt statków z herbem w kształcie Wandersmoka. Zmierzały prosto na Berk. My wiedzieliśmy po co. Ale czy Stoik wiedział? Mrok..... Czasem gorszy niż cień cz. 1 -Szczerbatek szybko na dół! Do lasu!- wykrzyknąłem mając już w głowie plan jak zaskoczyć Dagura.... I wszystkich którzy to zobaczą. -Co chcesz zrobić?!- krzyknęła nie przekonana Astrid gdy pikowaliśmy na bombę w dół. -Zaskoczyć ich. Szczerbuś przyspiesz!- jak na zawołanie smok przyspieszył i po chwili byli na małe polance w której poznali się z Astrid. -Pamiętasz?- spytała zarzucając mi ręce na ramiona, a on objąłem ją w tali i przysunąłem do siebie. -Jak że mógłbym zapomnieć o jednym z najpiękniejszych dni mojego życia. Noga cię nie boli? -Nie nie boli. Dziękuję że ją usztywniłeś. A tak wogule to czemu jeden z najpiękniejszych?- spytała wyraźnie zainteresowana. -Jednym z najpiękniejszych był tez dzień kiedy poznałem Szczerbola.- odparłem, a smok uszczęśliwiony położył się na trawie i zaczął wymachiwać łapami zadowolony. -Aha.... Czyli wczoraj.- ni to oznajmiła, ni to spytała. -Rzeczywiście to było wczoraj. Myślałem że dwa lata temu....- odparłem poirytowany. Dziewczyna już miała coś odpowiedzieć gdy usłyszeliśmy odgłosy walki. Ryki smoków wtórowały całej bitwie co przynosiło złe myśli. -Szczerbol.... Czy smoki są po stronie Dagura?- spytałem. Astrid spojrzała na mnie jak na idiotę, a Szczerbatek przecząco pokiwał głową. -To dobrze. Z tego wnioskuję że są po swojej stronie- odparłem, a Szczerbatek nieznacznie kiwnął głową na znak iż potwierdza te słowa. -Heh.... A myślałem że lepiej być nie może- orzekłem gniewnie. -Czkawka spokojnie. Wdech i wydech.... Zamknij oczy....- zaczęła Astrid. -Po co?- spytałem zaskoczony. -Zamknij i nie marudź!- krzyknęła wściekła Astrid i podjęła dalszy "monolog".- Zamknij oczy i przypomnij sobie tamten dzień gdy się poznaliśmy. Przypomnij sobie jak trawa poruszała się przy powiewach lekkiego wiatru i jak słońce wychodziło zza horyzontu.....- wtedy pogrążyłem się w transie. Słyszałem głosy walki i głos Astrid. Jednak coś mi nie pasowało. Dokładnie to że zamiast ryków smoków słyszałem normalne wypowiedzi. Dzień jak co dzień. Ojciec ponownie gdzieś polazł pod wymówką "obowiązki wodza". Ja jednak wiedziałem że miał dzisiaj wolne bo pół wioski wyjechało do Berserków na jakieś święto. Mama siedzi w twierdzy i rozmawia z przyjaciółkami pod wymówką " idę na spacer". Zostałem z Pyskaczem. I tak jak zawsze wymknąłem się do mojej ulubionej kryjówki. Przeszedłem obok starej sosny, błękitnego strumyka i czarnej jak łuski smoka jaskini. "Chyba wariuję"- pomyślałem gdy tylko ujrzałem jakąś postać siedzącą na tym samym głazie co ja w Mojej kryjówce. Podszedłem bliżej i zorientowałem się że to dziewczyna. Miała blond włosy zaplecione w coś na zmyłkę przypominające warkocz. Dwa kosmyki włosów wisiały cicho powiewając na wietrze po obu stronach głowy. Grzywka delikatnie opadała na czoło i błękitno, morskie oczy. ''-Kim jesteś?- spytałem chłodno. Dziewczyna pisnęła zaskoczona obecnością kogoś prócz niej na tym nie dawno odnalezionym odludziu.'' ''-Co robisz w mojej nowej kryjówce?- spytała delikatnie choć w jej oczach widziałem tylko słaby błysk furii.'' ''-Powinienem zapytać o to samo. Ta kryjówka jest moja od dwóch lat.'' ''-Naprawdę?- spytała niepewnie.- Nie wiedziałam. Przepraszam już sobie idę.- dziewczyna podniosła z ziemi niebezpiecznie wyglądający topór i speszona już miała się odwrócić i pójść w tylko jej wiadomą stronę, gdy złapałem ją za ramię.'' ''-Nie nie przeszkadza mi to. Możesz zostać. Spoko. I tak tu nudno, a towarzystwo zawsze się przyda- uśmiechnąłem się do niej, a ona szczęśliwa odwzajemniła uśmiech.'' ''-Dzięki. Tak wogule jestem Astrid.'' ''-A ja Czkawka.'' ''-Syn wodza?- spytała zaskoczona.'' ''-Tak.... Wiem co sobie myślisz. Co takie chuchro jak ja robi w rodzinie kogoś takiego.... Ale cóż... Wdałem się w matkę.'' ''-Ze mną jest tak samo. Tylko o mnie nikt nie mówi chuchro- odpowiedziała Astrid i wzięła mnie za dłoń. Uścisnąłem ją nie pewnie ale ona tylko posłała mi jeden z dwunastu rozbrajających uśmiechów Astrid i.... zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi.'' Od tego momentu spotykaliśmy się codziennie w tym miejscu, a jeśli ktoś nie mógł przyjść zostawiał na sośnie trochę liści lub mchu. Zwierzaliśmy się sobie ze wszystkiego. Ona ze swoich najskrytszych sekretów, ja ze swoich tajemnic i poniżających historii. Kiedy opowiedziałem jej historię o tym jak nie potrafię zabijać smoków poprzysięgła zachować tajemnicy. W ten sposób zawarliśmy znajomość i zrodziło się między nami coś jeszcze. A ja do dzisiaj nie mogę uwierzyć że jest ona moją dziewczyną. Mrok.... Czasem gorszy niż cień cz. 2 -Czkawka! Czkawka!!!- usłyszałem zrozpaczony krzyk obok mojego ucha. Cicho jęknąłem bo prawie bębenki mi pękły. Jeszcze ten szmer rozmów. Chyba cała wioska. -Czkawka?- spytała Astrid starając się nie dotknąć mnie. Ciekawe czemu....? -Budzi się..... Niech go Thor ma w opiece. Biedny chłopak. Takie brzemię, takie brzemię.- usłyszałem ochrypły, kobiecy głos za mną. Otworzyłem oczy. Nade mną pochylał się Szczerbatek, Astrid i Koszmar Ponocnik. -Co.... Co się stało?- spytałem ochryple. Przydałaby się woda..... albo ryba. Chwila co? Ryba? Od kiedy ja myślę o takich rzeczach w takiej sytuacji? Nie ważne..... -Nie wiem. Upadłeś i nagle.... Na twoich plecach zaczęły się pojawiać rany. Nie wiem co robić..... Nadal krwawią. Przyszedł też legion smoków w odwiedziny.- odrzekła Astrid próbując mnie rozśmieszyć. Udało jej się. -A bitwa?- spytałem po krótkiej fali śmiechu. -Nadal trwa. Teraz jest jakaś rozmowa. Nie wiem o co chodzi. -Szczerbatek? Pomożesz?- spytałem smoka w nadziei że coś się stanie. -No pewnie! A w czym?- spytał Szczerbol z entuzjazmem że aż prawie upadłem. (Co by było dziwne bo ja już leżę ale nevermind!) -We wstaniu i pozbyciu się tych ran- odpowiedziałem po chwili szoku. -Te rany nie znikną na zawsze będziesz mieć blizny. One oznaczają cię jako jednego z nas.- odpowiedział Koszmar Ponocnik, a Nocna Furia odpowiedziała kiwnięciem głowy. -Aha....- już chciałem coś powiedzieć ale mi nie dano dokończyć. -Czemu rozmawiasz ze smokiem? Chyba naprawdę mocno się uderzyłeś.- powiedziała zmartwiona dziewczyna. -Nic mi nie jest.- odparłem po chwili ciszy. -Nie jestem przekonana- rzekła Astrid. A kto by był? -Uwierz mi.... Mówię prawdę. Szczerbatek. To jak pomożesz?- spytałem smoka który spojrzał na mnie jak na idiotę. -Ja mogę ci pomóc- usłyszałem cichy szept za sobą. Odwróciłem głowę i spojrzałem w ślepia białej smoczycy. Był to Zaduśny Zdech lecz jej łuski nie były czarne czy szare ale białe jak śnieg (ale nie z Polski bo u nas jest papka błotna tylko z Berk gdzie śnieg jest tak biały jak...... prawdziwy śnieg). Miała lekko ochrypły głos. -Nawet najmniejsza pomoc jest lepsza niż żadna- odpowiedziałem i po chwili nie czułem już bólu tylko lekkie mrowienie. Wstałem i przeciągnąłem się. -Proszę cię Czkawka. Leż, a ja sprowadzę pomoc- powiedziałem Astrid stając przede mną. -Nie trzeba. Na prawdę. Poradze sobię lepiej niż ci się wydaje-odpowiedziałem dziewczynie i podszedłem do Szczerbatka. Ten spojrzał na mnie, a ja podrapałem go pod pyskiem w (tak mi się wydawało) najczulszy punkt. Okazało się że miałęm rację. Smok padł jak długi na ziemię i pomrukiwał zadowolony. Uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie i pogłaskałem smoka po głowie. Dopiero teraz spostrzegłem że Astrid stoi zszokowana, Koszmara Ponocnika nigdzie nie ma, a Zaduśny Zdech odlatuje w obłokach dymu. -Coś się stało?- spytałem zdziwiony miną dziewczyny. -Jak powaliłeś smoka na ziemię bez broni?- spytała nadal będąc w lekkim szoku. -Normalnie. Chodź musimy przerwać bitwę-odpowiedziałem dziewczynie wsiadając na smoka który już się podniósł. -Ale ty.... mówiłeś..... a.... a on ci odpowiedział..... zawarczał.... i..... ty,..... go powaliłeś..... jak?- spytała ale ja już ją posadziłem na smoku i wzbiłem się w niebo. Było słonecznie co nie ułatwiało nam ataku z zaskoczenia. Ale warto spróbować. *** -Gdzie są moi więźniowie Stoik? Wiem że tu są- pytał Dagur, wódz klanu Berserków największy szaleniec wszech czasów. -Nie mam pojęcia i nie wiem czemu mieliby przyjść tutaj-odpowiedziałem pełen gniewu. -Jak to czemu? Bo to twój synalek Czkawka! Wiem że tu jest i go dorwę!- krzyczał wódz. -Po moim trupie!- rozległ się krzyk z tłumu wikingów. Przede mnie wyszła piękna kobieta o brązowych włosach z pasemkami siwizny. To Valka moja żona.- Porwałeś mojego syna i zapłacisz za to głową!- krzyknęła zrozpaczona kobieta z błyskiem furii w oczach. -Zgadzam się z moją żoną Dagurze. Od 12 lat uznajemy go za zmarłego. Pora żebyś zapłacił za tą zdradę naszego rozejmu- odpowiedział chłodno Stoik. -Nigdy nie pokonacie mojej armii. Jesteśmy zbyt potężni- odpowiedział Dagur.- Atak!- krzyknął i wszyscy wzięli swą broń napierając na wroga. Wtem usłyszeli cichy świst i 1/5 armii Dagura wybuchnęła w niebieskich płomieniach. Nocna Furia wzbiła się ponownie w powietrze atakując z większym rozpędem i siłą rażenia. Kolejną część wrogiej armii pochłonęły strumienie ognia zabijając wielu wrogów. -Złapcie tego smoka! Szybko!- rozległ się daleki krzyk Dagura. Nagle smok zapikował w dół i wzniósł w niebo wodza Berserków. Ciemna postać zsunęła się z grzbietu smoka i zaczęła rozmawiać w Dagurem. Wódz był bardzo zaskoczony, a zarazem przerażony. *** -Witaj Dagurze- rzekłem trzymając się jedną ręką kolca grzbietowego, a opierając się nogami o bok smoka. Wódz patrzył na mnie zaskoczony, a w jego oczach dostrzegłem przerażenie. -Czego chcesz?- wysyczał Dagur przez zaciśnięte zęby. -A.... Takiej małej zemsty. Szczerbatek mi pomoże- powiedziałem i poklepałem smoka po pysku. Ten zarechotał dziwacznie. -Gdybyś wiedział- spojrzałem na smoka jakby ześwirował ten tylko spuścił głowę i prychnął.- Nie ważne Czkawka. Nie ważne. -Ok. Skoro tak mówisz- odpowiedziałem, a moja uwaga całkowicie skupiła się na Dagurze.- Hm..... Co by tu z tobą zrobić....- zamyśliłem się bo na serio nie wiedziałem. -Wypuść. Będziemy to mieli z głowy-odpowiedział wściekły wódz. -Nie. Może po prostu cię puścimy.... Dobry pomysł- rzekłem sam do siebie. Dagur spojrzał na mnie ze strachem, a ja pstryknąłem. Nocna Furia rozluźniła uścisk szponów aż całkowicie puściła ofiarę która leciała z wrzaskiem na dół. Smok szybko zapikował w dół wraz ze mną. Wzmocniłem uścisk ręki trzymającej kolec grzbietowy i lekko poprawiłem nogi. Teraz czułem się prawie tak samo jak smok. I nagle stało się coś zaskakującego. Mój umysł jakby odszedł od części mojego ciała i szybował wraz ze smokiem tak jak ja nie potrafiłem. Czułem każdy najmniejszy mięsień Szczerbatka. Czułem jak każda łuska emanuowała jakąś twardą energią nie do przebicia. Widziałem najmniejszy szczegół jaki nie umykał ślepią bestii. Czułem tą samą przyjemność z lotu. Widziałem samego siebie zamyślonego i z pewnością siebie wpatrującego się przed siebie. Czułem nawet ciężar na grzbiecie siedzącej tam Astrid. Nie wiem skąd ale czułem też jej lek że zaraz spadnie lub roztrzaska się o coś. I wtedy poczułem jak moje szpony łapią ofiarę, a skrzydła znowu niosą mnie do góry. Ta radość! Ten świat którego nie da się lepiej zobaczyć niż oczami smoka. Czułem się jakbym od urodzenia był smokiem, a smoki w zupełności mnie akceptowały. Nie to co inni.... W tej samej chwili powróciłem do swojego ciała. Przez chwilę byłem zaskoczony ale zachowałem kamienną twarz. -Dobra. Pa Dagur. Jeszcze się spotkamy. I tym razem nie tylko cię nastraszę- rzekłem i pstryknąłem. Smok jakby czytając mi w myślach zniżył lot szybko puścił Dagura i wzbił się w powietrze. Ja wspiąłem się wyżej i usiadłem na skrzydle mając nadzieję że nie spadnę. Wojna..... Czasem jedyne rozwiązanie...... Jej to już kolejny rozdział! Ciesze się że nadal jesteście ze mną! Od teraz kiedy będę pisać co dzieję się w Berk to będzie to pisane w 3 osobie. Kiedy natomiast będę to pisać z punktu widzenia Czkawki to będzie to pisane w 1 osobie. Opisów Astrid już nie będzie za to opisy smoków tak. Życzę miłego czytania następnych rozdziałów. ***' -Stoik! Wycofują się!- krzyczał Pyskacz na całe gardło tak że omal nie zdarł sobie strun głosowych. -Przecież widzę Pyskacz nie musisz wrzeszczeć. Stoję obok- odpowiedział wódz. Armia wroga odpływała na wielkich statkach. -Czemu ten smok nam pomógł?- spytała Valka która podeszła do męża. Miała ranę ciętą na policzku z której jeszcze lała się mała strużka krwi. Kobieta miała strasznie potarganą fryzurę i cienie pod oczami. Była wykończona. -Nie mama pojęcia. Ale wychodzi na to że smoki nie są takie złe jak myśleliśmy. Musimy go znaleźć!- postanowił wódz.- Val źle wyglądasz. Chodź do domu- dodał po tym jak jego żona zachwiała się, a Stoik musiał ją złapać. Kobieta już miała odpowiedzieć gdy nagle czarny cień przeleciał nad ich głowami wzbijając tumany kurzu za sobą. Smok wzbił się do góry. Nie zauważył jednak kiedy jakaś lina spętała mu ogon. Bestia spadła do lasu z głośnym uderzeniem. Dało się słyszeć ryk bólu. Po chwili nastała cisza. -Bierzcie broń! Idziemy po niego!- zawołał Podłosmark. Miał obandażowane ramię i postrzępione ubranie po wojnie.- Stoik! Pyskacz! Chodźcie! Dorwiemy tego smoka! -Idę!- odkrzyknęli przyjaciele i ruszyli. *** -Szczerbol..... Spokojnie. Jest dobrze- mówiłem łagodnie aby nie przestraszyć smoka. Jego ogon był ciasno spętany ciemną, gruba liną. Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie przerażony ale po chwili rozluźnił się co stało się również z liną. Podszedłem spokojnie do smoka i szybkim ruchem rozciąłem więzy uniemożliwiające smokowi utrzymanie równowagi. -Dzięki. Sprawdź czy coś sobie uszkodziłem- poprosił Szczerbatek. Posłusznie podszedłem do ogona i ukląkłem na jedno kolano. Wziąłem go do rąk. Obie płachty były całe. Sprawdziłem dla pewności czy nie ma złamania ale wszystko było w porządku. -Wszystko w porządku.... Chwila. Gdzie Astrid?- spytałem przerażony. -Tu jestem!- usłyszałem krzyk z krzaków. Po chwili wyszła z nich Astrid. Ubranie miała całe brudne, a we włosach sterczały gałęzie. -Już się bałem że coś ci się stało!- podbiegłem do niej i zacząłem wyciągać jej z włosów gałęzie. Zauważyłem że ponownie utyka na lewą nogę. - Co ci się znowu stało?- spytałem wskazując na jej zakrwawioną nogę. -Nie wiem.... Strasznie boli!- poskarżyła się i nie powstrzymała już łez. Ciekły one małym strumyczkiem z jej błękitnych oczu. Wtuliła się we mnie i cicho załkała. Objąłem ją i zacząłem kołysać aby się uspokoiła. -Ci....... Spokojnie. Usiądź. Opatrzę ci tą nogę- powiedziałem i lekko posadziłem ją na kamieniu. Szczerbatek usiadł obok niej i położył jej głowę na kolanach jak pies który chce pocieszyć właściciela. Astrid uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła drapać smoka po głowie. Ukląkłem obok jej nogi i zacząłem jej nastawiać nogę. Kilka razy syknęła z bólu ale nic nie mówiła. -Skończone!- krzyknąłem uradowany kiedy noga dziewczyny była już usztywniona. -Dziękuję- odpowiedziała i rzuciła mi się na szyję. Objąłem ją i przytuliłem. Szczerbatek polizał nogę Astrid, a ta zagoiła się. -Dziękuję Szczerbatku- powiedziała Astrid, podrapała smoka za uchem i po chwili znów tonęła w moich ramionach. Po chwili usłyszeliśmy szmer głosów i trzask gałęzi. Albo tylko ja usłyszałem bo Astrid wogule nie zareagowała. -Chodź. Musimy lecieć. Chcę z kimś porozmawiać- powiedziałem po chwili. Astrid uniosła głowę i spojrzała na mnie pytająco. -Powiem ci pod czas lotu. Chodź! No chyba że ci nogi wrosły w ziemię- rzekłem i usiadłem na grzbiecie smoka który czujnie rozglądał się między drzewami i krzakami. Astrid podeszła do mnie i wgramoliła się na Szczerbatka który nadal czujny przygotował się do lotu. -Mordko poleć tam gdzie muszę się dostać tak aby nikt mnie nie zauważył. Wiesz gdzie lecieć i gdzie odstawimy Astrid- wyszeptałem smokowi na ucho, a ten kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie iż zrozumiał moje słowa. Ścisnąłem kolanami bok Szczerbatka, a ten wzbił się szybko w powietrze. Jego czarne skrzydła cicho przecinały powietrze, a po chwili zasłonę ciemnych, deszczowych chmur. Byliśmy cali mokrzy ale mi i Szczerbatkowi jakoś specjalnie to nie przeszkadzało. Z Astrid było inaczej. Miała sine usta które mocna zaciskała ale i tak było widać że aż szczęka zębami z zimna. Odwróciłem się do niej i przykryłem jej plecy kamizelką. Oparła się o mnie i zacisnęła ręce wokół brzucha. Po kilku godzinach lotu uścisk dziewczyny rozluźnił się ale nadal jej ręce oplatały mnie. Smok już straciwszy trochę energii sunął wolniej po niebie, a jego ruchy były powolne i leniwe. Mi też powieki zaczęły ciążyć, oparłem się jednak pokusie zamknięcia ich no chyba że musiałem mrugnąć. Ręce miałem zimę i sztywne, a kręgosłup bolał mnie coraz bardziej tak jakby zaraz miał eksplodować. Nadal jednak siedziałem na grzbiecie bestii i patrzyłem przed siebie. Blade promienie słońca lekko wyjrzały zza horyzontu oświetlając cały obszar wokół nas. Światło przyjemnie grzało w twarz, a wiatr zwolnił nieco swój szaleńczy wyścig tak że mogliśmy w spokoju szybować wśród obłoków. Niebo zabarwione na granatowo, niebiesko, żółto, czerwono i pomarańczowo zwiastowało nadejście kilku ciepłych dni po strasznie chłodnej zimie. W dole lekko ośnieżone pola i lasy zaczęły znikać aż w końcu lecieliśmy nad samym morzem. Błękitne fale rytmicznie wznosiły się i opadały tworząc przyjemny szum oczyszczający wszystkie myśli z chaosu. Jakąś godzinę po wstaniu słońca, daleko, otoczona mgłą, stała czarna wyspa. Szczerbatek otworzył pysk i ziewnął. Był wyczerpany i ledwo co poruszał skrzydłami. Na wyspę dolecieliśmy w godzinę. Szczerbatek wylądował przed jaskinią. Szybko zebrałem kamienie które ułożyłem wokół patyków przyniesionych przez smoka na którym ciągle spała Astrid. Szczerbatek zapalił drewno i ułożył się przy ognisku. Wziąłem dziewczynę i ułożyłem obok smoka. Sam położyłem się obok, a ona wtuliła się w moje ramię. Rozmyślałem przez chwilę o smokach i Astrid, a po chwili zapadłem w sen... *** -Gdzie te smoki?!- słychać było w całym lesie krzyk zdenerwowanego wikinga. Miał on gęste rude włosy i zero zarostu na twarz prócz ledwo widocznego meszku. Oczy w szarawym odcieniu czujnie obserwowały każdy widoczny metr kwadratowy powierzchni. Cały był ubrany w brązowo-czarne futra. Na oko miał nie więcej niż 22 lata. -Nie wiem..... Gale chodź już. Tam jest wioska na pewno będą wiedzieć- powiedziała dziewczyna stojąca obok chłopaka. Jej włosy również miały rudawy połysk i falami opadały jej na ramiona. Szare oczy z troską wpatrywały się w Gale'a. Miała spodnie z materiału i futrzany płaszczyk który zakrywał potarganą koszule. -Siostrzyczko nie teraz.- powiedział wiking i swobodnym krokiem przeszedł obok drzewa porośniętego czarnym, zwęglonym mchem. -Gale!- rodzeństwo obróciło się na dźwięk głosu dziewczyny o blond włosach i błękitnych oczach. Miała na sobie czarną spódnice, futrzane kozaki i białą koszulkę.- Hazel chyba ci powiedziała żebyśmy szli do wioski! -Dobrze Lill. Idziemy!- krzyknął mężczyzna. Nagle nad jego głową przeleciał czarny cień. -Nocna Furia!- krzyknęli wikingowie na statku i ukryli się pod tarczami. Smok poszybował do góry z niezwykłą prędkością i już po chwili zniknął za zasłoną czarnych, deszczowych chmur. -Płyńmy! Nie ma wiele czasu. Musimy dotrzeć do wioski- zarządziła Lill i zniknęła na pokładzie. -Dobrze kotku...- wymamrotał Gale pod nosem i ruszył za siostrą. Po chwili statek odbił od brzegu i skierował do wioski. -Powiedz coś o tym miejscu, Dohorze- poprosiła Hazel staruszka który siedział na klatce. Za kratami siedziało stadko małych i dużych światełek które nie miały jednak odpowiedniej wielkości by przecisnąć się przez kraty. -Hm.... No dobrze- wymamrotał starzec ochrypłym głosem.- Wyspa nazywa się Berk i włada nią silne plemię Wandali. Wodzem jest słynny Stoik Ważki. Jego żona zwie się Valka, a synem był chuderlawy wiking.... -Jak to "był"? -Nie przerywaj mi Lillanmio. Więc zwał on się Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci. Został uznany za zaginionego razem z niejaką Astrid Hofferson. Był bardzo słaby i nie potrafił zabijać smoków. Nikt nie wie czemu. Teraz miałby zapewne 19 lat. Najlepszym przyjacielem wodza i kowalem w wiosce był Pyskacz Gbur. Uczy także sztuki zabijania smoków i jest potomkiem Borka Wielkiego. Mają jedyny istniejący egzemplarz Księgi Smoków. Coś jeszcze? -Jak wyglądają?- spytała Hazel. Staruszek spojrzał na nią jakby zadała odpowiednie pytanie. -Więc..... Stoik ma rude włosy i brodę, ma dobrze rozbudowaną klatkę piersiową i potrafi rozbić wielki głaz głową bez nabicia sobie guza. Valka ma długie brązowe włosy zaplatane w warkocz. Staruchą w wiosce jest Gothi. Chodzi z laską i ma siwe włosy. Jest bardzo mała i widać że ma wiele lat. Jest niemową i pisze starymi runami. Pyskacz ma złote włosy i wąsy. Nie ma nogi,a zamiast ręki ma hak. Czkawka miał brązowe włosy i był drobnej budowy rzadko widywany w wiosce częściej na Arenie lub w lesie. -Czemu na Arenie? Przecież nie zabijał smoków- zdziwiła się Hazel. -Hazel dobre pytanie. Ale nawet wódz nie wie, a co dopiero ja. Więc Astrid Hofferson zawsze nosi czerwoną spódnice, ma blond włosy zaplatane w warkocz i jest bardzo twarda. A teraz śpijcie. Jutro dotrzemy do wioski.- rzekł Dohor i zapadł w sen. Trójka też położyła się spać, a Hazel cały czas rozmyślała o Berk, a zwłaszcza o Czkawce. Miała wrażenie że już kiedyś go widziała..... *** Wstałem o świcie kiedy tylko poranne promienie oświetliły moją twarz. Szybko rozprostowałem każdą kończynę i zgasiłem resztki ognia. Astrid nadal spała, ale Szczerbatek już się obudził i leżał spokojnie czekając aż dziewczyna się obudzi. Astrid obudziła się po jakimś czasie. Powitałem ją pocałunkiem. Uśmiechnęła się i wstała. -Gdzie lecisz?- spytała kiedy usiadłem na grzbiecie smoka. -Wrócę jutro lub pojutrze. Muszę coś załatwić. Sam. Poradzisz sobie?- spytałem z troską. Szczerze się o nią martwiłem i myślałem czemu nie zostawiłem jej na Berk? -Poradzę. Nie martw się. Leć i wróć. Oby szybko- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. Podałem jej topór w razie gdyby musiała się bronić i sporo prowiantu. -Niedaleko od tej jaskini płynie strumień. Tam jest czysta woda nadająca się do picia. Do zobaczenia- powiedziałem i zanim zdążyłem zareagować ona wpiła się zachłannie w moje wargi i wplotła palce we włosy. Bez zastanowienia objąłem ją w talii i oddałem pocałunek. Po krótkiej chwili odsunęliśmy się od siebie, a ja wzbiłem się w niebo. Nie lecieliśmy długo gdy ujrzeliśmy jaskinie w której stała aż za bardzo rozpoznawalna sylwetka człowieka. Wylądowałem obok niej, a ona zwróciła ku mnie swoje spojrzenie. -Witaj Ann- rzekłem i przyjrzałem się jej uważnie. Jej siwe włosy były spięte do tyłu, a w pasie obwiązana była smoczą skórą. Koszulka była brudna z ziemi i błota, a smocze odzienie zastępowało spódnice. -Witaj Czkawka- odpowiedziała kobieta i podała mi dziwny kostium.- Przebież się ja poczekam w jaskini.- zakończyła i weszła do groty. Szybko przebrałem się w ubiór i ruszyłem za nią. Szczerbatek szedł obok i mruczał od czasu do czasu. -Więc od czego zacząć?- spytała Ann. -Od tego co się ze mną stało- odpowiedziałem, a kobieta ze zrozumieniem pokiwała głową. -Tak też myślałam. Więc usiądź. Ta rozmowa zajmie sporo czasu- odpowiedziała i usiadła na krześle obok ogniska. Postąpiłem tak samo i szybko pogrążyłem się w słuchaniu jej słów. *** Dowiedziałem się wielu ciekawych informacji o mnie i, o smokach. Ann opowiedziała mi legendę o smoczej wojnie i dawnym Smoczym Jeźdźcu. W dawnych czasach, kiedy stare plemię Berserków pod przywództwem Ottara Siwobrodego i jego syna Olafa I Krnąbrnego prowadziło największą na świecie wojnę ze smokami piątka młodych wikingów postanowiła ją zakończyć. Mężczyźni nazywali się: Ulfar, Thorrir i Vakr, a kobiety Freydhis i Thoreja. Wszyscy mieli po 20 lat i żaden nie zabił smoka. Freydhis pierwsza osiodłała Śmiertnika Zębacza. Thoreja i Ulfar mieli po Koszmarze, a Thorrir zdobył Gromogrzmota. Vakr został zabity przez dwunastu żołnierzy Ottara. Cała czwórka pod władzą Thorrira zaatakowała armię Ottara i zwyciężyli. Jednak Ulfar i Thoreja polegli na polu bitwy wraz ze swymi wierzchowcami. Thorrir i Freydhis uwolnili więźniów, i założyli plemię Wandali na wyspie Berk. Thorrir i Freydhis doczekali się potomka. Wtedy narodziła się Czerwona Śmierć. Thorrir już bardzo stary wsiadł ostatni raz na swego smoka i zaatakował bestię pozostawiając jej ogromną bliznę na grzbiecie, samemu zostając pożartym. Jego syn Trandill przejął po nim tytuł wodza, a pałając zemstą na smokach zaczął je zabijać. Czerwona Śmierć osiedliła się na wyspie którą otaczała gruba ściana mgły, tak aby nikt nie umiał do nie dotrzeć. Z wściekłości smok ten zmusił smoki aby zabijały, kradły i niszczyły chociaż wcale tego nie chciały. Freydhis smutna z tego powodu razem ze swą smoczycą uciekła i wydała na świat dziewczynkę sama ginąc przy porodzie. Smoczyca Freydhis, Sigrida wychowała dziewczynkę, a ta po pewnym czasie wróciła na Berk i miała potomków którzy po pewnym czasie wrócili z powrotem na Wyspę Zagubionych by tam żyć do końca. Ostatni Smoczy Jeździec wyruszył w poszukiwaniu Wyspy Nyx. Nigdy jednak nie wrócił z wyprawy. Przynajmniej do dzisiaj. Historie które mi opowiadała były niezwykłe. Dowiedziałem się także że jestem potomkiem Thorrira i Freydhis. Jeden z moich przodków także wyruszył na poszukiwanie Wyspy Nyx jednak nigdy nie wrócił. Wyspa Nyx jest bardzo podobna do Wyspy Nocy jednak nie żyją tam Nocne Furie tylko pewne plemię które podobno miało pilnować bramy która była przejściem pomiędzy Walhallą, a Midgardem czyli naszym światem. Mogła też być tam brama do Alfheimu który zamieszkiwały Alfy (Elfy). Dowiedziałem się też że Freydhis miała pewną tajemnicę. Była Alfem. Wychodziło na to że mam w sobie krew Alfów. Ale największym zaskoczeniem było dla mnie to że Ann, a jej prawdziwe imię to Herfjoturr, jest walkirią która przeprowadza bohaterów do Walhalli. Ciężko było w to uwierzyć ale była to prawda. Jej ulubionym towarzyszem był czarny wilk ze skrzydłami prawie tak wspaniały jak sam Szczerbatek. Kiedy dawno temu nastąpiło Ragnarök więc Herfjoturr'a schowała się razem z ostatnimi ludźmi i tak przeżyła. Alfheim także pozostał razem z Walhallą w której całą władzę przejęła Hel córka Loki'ego. Wszystko co usłyszałem było wspaniałe ale przyszła kolej na to co się stało ze mną. Ann powiedziała że po przez moje dziedzictwo i miłość do smoków zostałem prze nie uznane jako dragens bror w starosmoczym ale w teraźniejszym smoczym języku czyli w języku gammaldrakespråk brzmiało by to Dragon bróðir. Według walkari mogę przemienić się w smoka ale (czemu to ale zawsze się pojawia?) pewna istota może sprawić że utknę w tej postaci na bardzo długi czas. według niej był by to miesiąc lub dwa. Istota ta nazywa się Kilkarme co ze starosmoczego znaczy "Mściwy". Ma on władzę nad wszystkim i często sprawia istotą psikusy. Kiedy już dowiedziałem się o tych wspaniałych rzeczach, Ann dała mi kostium ze skóry i łusek Nocnej Furii. Był cały czarny, z tyłu miał dwa otwory które można było ukryć, Ann mówi że są na skrzydła. Do kompletu była jeszcze czarna maska w kształcie smoczej głowy. Dopiero kiedy ją założyłem zorientowałem się że to prawdziwa czaszka smoczego pyska. Na przed ramieniu widniała biała sześcioramienna gwiazda, a w niej soczewka oka Nocnej Furii. Herb ten, jak go nazwała Ann, oznaczał mnie jako smoczego brata. Pod nim był tylko jeden znak. Prosta litera podobna do symbolu runicznego. Była to prosta, pionowa linia, a nad nią wisiały dwie skrzyżowane kreski. Po obu stronach na dole linii leżały dwie kreski, a na nich po jednej dużej kropce. Wszystko było białe i wyróżniało się na tle czarnego materiału i łusek. -Czy muszę wiedzieć coś jeszcze?- spytałem po przebraniu się w kostium. Walkiria zamyśliła się na chwilę po czym odezwała się głosem lekko zachrypniętym od opowieści. -Raczej nie. Ale zapamiętaj sobie. Kiedy już zmienisz się w smoka, twoja dusza zmieni się razem z nią. Kiedy odmienisz się z powrotem dusza nadal pozostanie smocza. Już nie będziesz taki sam. -Dobrze wiedzieć...- odpowiedziałem. -A i pamiętaj też że masz jakąś moc. Lub moce. Nie wiem jakie gdyż sam musisz to sprawdzić. -Dobrze. Dziękuje ci Ann- podziękowałem jej i wyszedłem. -Tylko nie zapomnij jeść ryb! Dodadzą ci energii! Najlepiej surowych!- to były jej ostatnie słowa. Wszedłem na grzbiet Szczerbatka i wzbiłem się do lotu. *** -Czkawka!- ten piekny głos wwiercał się w moje uszy gdy tylko dotarł do mojej zamglonej świadomości. Szczerbatek jakby wiedząc co chciałbym zrobić szybko okrążył polanę i wyleciał na środek polany. Szybkimi dwoma uderzeniami skrzydeł wzbił się wyżej, szybko złożył skrzydła i zanurkował w dół. W ostatnim momencie rozłożył skrzydła i zgrabnie wylądował na miękkiej trawie. -Brawo Szczerbatek- pochwaliłem smoka. Ten w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się na swój sposób. Coraz lepiej wychodziła nam zdolność przewidywania ruchu lub chęci towarzysza. Nie zdążyłem jednak porządnie się zastanowić, a już tonąłem w ramionach mojej wybranki. -Witaj piękna. Tęskniłaś?- spytałem kiedy już spojrzała na mnie uśmiechnięta. -Tak. Zostawiłeś mnie tu samą!-krzyknęła i oskarżycielsko wycelowała we mnie palec. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, a podjęcie tak ważnej decyzji zajęło mi tylko chwilę. -Może chciałabyś smoka? Już nie będziesz taka samotna- spytałem, a Astrid teatralnie zamyśliła się. -Może... Tak. Bardzo chcę mieć smoka- ucieszyła się i musnęła moje wargi, a jej ciepły, miętowy oddech otulił mi twarz jak koc. -No to lecimy po smoka!- krzyknąłem i wszedłem na smoczy grzbiet mojego smoczego brata. Astrid usiadła za mną i mocno objęła mnie w pasie. -Trzymaj się Astrid.- krzyknąłem i razem ze Szczerbatkiem wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. *** -Jest piękna- powiedziała Astrid gdy tylko ujrzała błękitno- żółtą smoczycę z gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz. -Ma na imię Wichura- powiedziałem. Każdy smok miał swoje prawdziwe imię. Jeśli je odgadłeś lub smok powierzył ci je w sekrecie to był ci całkowicie oddany. Całkiem fajnie być tym Smoczym Bratem. Wiem o smokach dużo, a za niedługo wszystko. (Uwaga! Od teraz niektóre informacje o smokach będą zmyślane na potrzeby bloga) -Piękne imię. Jak ma mi zaufać?- spytała nie pewnie. Rozumiałem ten strach. Sam go doświadczyłem przy Szczerbolu. -Podejdź do niej ostrożnie. Jeśli cię nie zabije to znaczy że jest tobą zainteresowana. Idź, a ja cię pokieruję- odpowiedziałem bez wahania. Astrid podeszła do smoczycy, a ta z zainteresowaniem obwąchała ją. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła powoli otwartą dłoń w stronę pyska Wichury, a ta po sekundzie czy dwóch dotknęła nosem rękę. -Brawo Astrid!- pogratulowałem wojowniczce.- Przywitaj się z nią. A potem jej dosiądź- poinstruowałem ją dalej. -Cześć Wichurko- przywitała się dziewczyna, głaszcząc smoczycę po pysku, a ta spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. Po chwili jednak oddała się całkowicie pieszczocie. -Wsiadaj!- poleciłem i zanim Astrid zdążyła zareagować wziąłem ją pod boki i posadziłem na grzbiecie smoczycy.- Trzymaj się!- krzyknąłem na pożegnanie. Astrid kurczowo złapała się jednego z kolców. Pstryknąłem palcami dwa razy. Wichura rozłożyła skrzydła i mocno odbiła się od ziemi wzbijając tumany kurzu. Tak naprawdę wszystko zależy od nas... Możemy walczyć albo się poddać... Słońce już zachodziło pozostawiając na niebie pomarańczowe pasy tworząc piękne wzory na chmurach i niebie. Po drugiej, wschodniej stronie, granatowy nieboskłon ukazywał księżyc już malejący tak jakby niecierpliwie wyczekiwał nowiu. Drobne świetliste punkciki ukazywały się po ciemnej stronie nieba zapowiadając na jutrzejszy dzień piękna pogodę. Ale i tak byłem przygnębiony. Musieliśmy się z Astrid rozstać na jakiś czas. Ona ma wrócić na Berg i sprawić że nie będą już na tej wyspie ciągnąć tej krwawej historii. Natomiast ja mam zagłębić wiedzę o smokach i poznać ich sekrety. No i dowiedzieć się coś o moich mocach lecz tego nie powiedziałem Astrid. Powiem jej w swoim czasie. -Astrid musimy to zrobić. Spotkamy się znowu. Wiem że ty też to wiesz. Tylko twoje serce nie potrafi tego przyjąć, a dusza czuję się zraniona tymi słowami. Twój umysł przetwarza tą informacje na zwolnionych obrotach, a instynkt podpowiadała że musimy to zrobić- powiedziałem do Astrid. Podniosłem rękę i pogłaskałem ją po policzku ścierając ledwo widoczną, błyszczącą łzę. Spojrzała na mnie, a kąciki ust uniosły się w lekkim uśmiechu. Uniosłem jej podbródek jednym palcem, spojrzałem głęboko w oczy i musnąłem jej usta swoimi wargami. Odwzajemniła pocałunek i przytuliła się do mnie kładąc mi głowę we wgłębieniu na mojej szyi. -Leć już. Spraw że będą zaskoczeni. Możesz im powiedzieć że żyję. I że wytresowałem Nocną Furię. Spraw że wreszcie nastąpi pokój Wichura, Sztukamięs, Hakokieł, Wym i Jot ci pomogą. Będą cię bronić. Chętnie bym ci towarzyszył ale wiesz że nie mogę. Alfa i Soxie na mnie czekają- powiedziałem lekko zmęczony. Nie spałem już dwie noce by zapewnić Astrid bezpieczną podróż na Berg. -Kto?- spytała nic nie rozumiejąc. -Powiem ci kiedy indziej- odpowiedziałem. -Dobrze. Jeśli nie powiesz po swoim powrocie źle się to skończy- pogroziła mi teatralnie po czym oboje zaśmialiśmy się. -Żegnaj Astrid- powiedziałem smutno. -Żegnaj Czkawka- odpowiedziała dziewczyna i ostatni raz pocałowała mnie. Szybko wsiadła na smoczyce i odleciała. Jej kształt powoli malał aż pochłonęła go ciemność. Wsiadłem na grzbiet Szczerbatka, a za sobą usłyszałem cichy szept. -Nie kochaj za piękno, lecz za serce człowieka ponieważ serce zostaje, a piękno ucieka. Najpiękniejszych chwil w życiu nie zaplanujesz, one przyjdą same. Miłość jest piękna i przyjemna tylko wtedy kiedy jest wzajemna.-szeptał cichy głosik.- Jeśli rozpaczasz za ukochaną osobą która odeszła to znak że masz serce dobre i czułe.- dodał cichy głosik. -Kto to?- spytałem. Z ciemności wyłonił się złoto łuski smok. Dużą głowę okalały "płachty" kolców, aż do kącików paszczy. Długie zęby nie mieszcząc się w paszczy wystają na zewnątrz, sprawiając że jej głos staje się bardziej syczący. Kły są bardzo długie i czarne. Nad paszczą są dwa nozdrza i rząd kolców kończących się przed żądłem na ogonie. Żółte ślepia mogą oświecić drogę w ciemności. Lekko ciemny jest kark smoka na którym nie ma kolców. Podbrzusze smoka kończy się przy drugiej parze łap, a smok tak samo jak i skrzydeł parł łap ma cztery. Jej wężowe ciało jest bardzo długie a wiele wypustek pod brodą i na podbrzuszu świadczy o ogromnym wieku smoka i jego nieśmiertelności lub długiego okresu życia. Ma dwie blizny, jedna przecina oko, a druga to ślad zębów na ogonie. Rozpiętość jednej pary skrzydeł to będzie ok. 7 metrów może więcej. -Kim jesteś?- spytałem podejrzliwie. Smoczyca przyjrzała mi się i od razu skłoniła. -Jestem Soxie. Strażniczka Skarbu Księżycowej Himery. Smoczyca z gatunku Wężołap Księżycowy z podgatunku Nowiu.- odpowiedziała sycząco. -Miło mi cię poznać Soxie. Jestem Czkawka. Pół- smok. -I Władca Smoków. Smoczy Pan. Smoczy Jeźdźec. Wybrany Księżyca- powiedziała. -Władca? Pan?- spytałem nie wierząc. -To jest twoja moc. Jesteś Panem Smoczej Rasy. Każdy smok cię posłucha. Wystarczy że będziesz przemawiać do nas z prośbą lub rozkazem. Spełnimy wszystko. -A więc Soxie idź pilnować skarbu.- poleciłem. -Jak sobie życzysz panie. W tym samym czasie na Berg Głośny szmer rozmów i dyskusji dobiegał z Twierdzy. Ze Smoczej Areny dało się słyszeć warczenie lub skomlenie uwięzionych lub poranionych tam smoków. Reszta wyspy była pogrążona w ciszy. Powodem tego było zebranie na które stawili się wszyscy. Wyspa była nie pilnowana. Łatwo mogła stać się powodem napaści smoków. Tę spokojną cisze przerwało mocne uderzenie smoczych skrzydeł. Ciemny kształt wylądował na Berg. Widząc że wszyscy zebrali się w Twierdzy, jednym z najbardziej wytrzymałych budynków w całym Archipelagu Barbarzyńskim poszybował do małej szczeliny w skale i znalazł się na samym szczycie sufitu. Postać zsiadła ze smoka i zaczęła schodzić po drewnianych belkach. Kiedy była już w połowie mogła dosłyszeć wszystkie wypowiedzi. -Stoik. Kiedy wyruszymy z kolejną wyprawą? Nocna Furia jakby zapadła się i jej nie znaleźliśmy. Musimy zniszczyć Smocze Leże. Wtedy odlecą- mówił spokojnie Podłosmark. -Bracie wysłaliśmy tam już trzynaście okrętów. Żaden nie wrócił. Nie możemy ryzykować kolejną wyprawą. Najpierw odbudujmy przynajmniej połowę łodzi. Pyskacz. Ty i Podłosmark zbierzcie ludzi i odbudujcie drakkary i resztę łodzi. Gruby, Wiadro zbiorą jak najwięcej ryb się tylko da. Valka, Plegma i Gothi wy uleczcie rannych i zbierajcie zioła na lekarstwa. Reszta z nas przeszuka wyspę w poszukiwaniu smoków. Pyskacz ucz nowicjuszy którzy nie przeszli jeszcze rytuału zabicia smoka. Czyli Gustaw, Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik, Heathera, Milly i Reyna. Czekam aż złożysz mi o tym raport. Wolfy przestudiuj mapy. Może znajdziesz coś ciekawego. -A może tak powitacie gościa?- odezwała się postać na ostatniej belce. Siedziała dokładnie nad Gustawem który pisnął z przerażenia. Jakiś zabłąkany topór wbił się w deskę tak że ta pękła, a postać musiała przeskoczyć na inną. -Kim jesteś?- spytała Plegma. Postać zaśmiała się. Ale nie był to śmiech ochrypły, raczej przypominający dzwonki. -Nie poznajecie? Ja... Jestem Astrid. Astrid Hofferson. I wróciłam do domu z towarzystwem- odpowiedziała i odkryła futrzany kaptur ukazując piękną twarz, lśniące blond włosy i błękitne oczy odbijające morskie fale. -Z Czkawką?- spytała Valka. W jej głosie słychać było nadzieję. Astrid natychmiast spochmurniała. -Nie. Czkawka musiał... Coś załatwić ze swoim towarzyszem. Ale żyje. -Kim jest więc twój towarzysz?- spytał Stoik. -Och... Chcecie ją poznać. Jak słodko. -Ją?- spytał Sączysmark ożywiwszy się. Na razie każda dawała mu kosza. -Tak. Ale wątpię żeby cię zechciała- odpowiedziała Astrid chichocząc pod nosem. -Niby czemu? -Bo temu- odpowiedziała wojowniczka i zagwizdała. Z sufitu spadło kilka odłamków drewna i na kamiennej podłodze wylądowała błękitna smoczyca z gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz. Wszyscy patrzyli zaskoczeni jak Astrid zeskakuje z belki wprost na grzbiet smoka. Dziewczyna pogłaskała smoczycę po pysku i spojrzała na zebranych. Po chwili roześmiała się tak głośno wraz ze smoczycą której śmiech przypominał głośne psie szczekanie połączone z warczeniem. -Szkoda że nie widzicie swoich min. Czkawka miał rację. Niech żałuje że ze mną tu nie przyleciał. -A kim jest jego towarzysz? -Szczerbatek. Smok z gatunku Nocna Furia. Mówi wam to coś- po tych słowach miny zebranych były bezcenne, a na Berg spokojną ciszę przerwała salwa smoczego śmiechu. Po chwili dołączyła do tego Astrid. *** Od teraz smocze wypowiedzi (że w tym języku) będą pisane pogrubionym tekstem. -Szybciej Szczerbatku. Pokaż na co cię dzisiaj stać- szepnąłem do smoczego ucha. Cichy pomruk dotarł do mojego umysłu przekształcając go w potwierdzenie. Nie było to wyrażone w słowach. Smok przyśpieszył jeszcze bardziej. Tafla wody zburzyła się, a podmuch wiatru który śpieszył za nami z opóźnieniem jeszcze bardziej ją wzburzał. Mięśnie smoka spięły się tak że były bardzo twarde i niewygodne. Będę musiał zrobić siodło. Wygodne siodło ale też takie które nie będzie krępowało smoczych ruchów. Na błonach smoczych skrzydeł żyły zapulsowały pod wpływem energii i adrenaliny. -'Nie dam rady szybciej!'- krzyknął Szczerbatek. Przypominało to bardziej szczeknięcie psa połączone z piskiem. -'Lądujemy!!!!'- rozkazałem. Jak na komendę smok zwinął skrzydła i zanurkował z niezwykłą prędkością. Po chwili którą i tak już minęliśmy lekka fala przeszła przez smoczą skórę dosięgając i mnie. Dreszcz podniecenia przeszedł po moich plecach powodując gęsią skórkę. -'Chcesz mnie jeszcze męczyć?'- spytał. Jego oczy przymknęły się, a moje powtórzyły to gdy powiew był nie do zniesienia. -'Nie. Nie dzisiaj'- odpowiedziałem. Kiedy ziemia zbliżyła się na wyciągnięcie ręki Szczerbatek rozłożył skrzydła, a na błony naparł żywioł. Wznieśliśmy się i opadliśmy z gracją. Smok potrząsnął głową. Zszedłem z jego grzbietu, a on upadł zmęczony. Oddychał ciężko, a jego język chował się i wysuwał jak u psa. -Zmęczony?- spytałem. Sam byłem lekko nieobecny. Właśnie. Nieobecny. Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie spode łba i lekko przechylił głowę.- Wielka dzidzia strzela focha?- spytałem z rozbawieniem. Smok znowu spojrzał na mnie chłodno, ale dostrzegłem lekką iskierkę rozbawienia. Ale mina którą później zrobił pozbawiła mnie oddechu. Coś huknęło, a smocze oczy wyszły na wierzch, Mordka otwarła się i zamykała jak u ryby. Z wody wyszła Alfa. Jego łuski i ciosy miały kolor śniegu. Oczy były błękitne, a końcówki "rogów" nad głową były brązowo-czerwone. Czkawka posłał szybki ukłon do smoka, a zaraz po nim Szczerbatek. -'Witaj Czkawka. Szczerbatek'- smok także ukłonił się w moją stronę. -'Witaj Alfo. Wiesz po co się spotykamy'- odpowiedziałem. Smok skinął głową na znak iż wie. -'Widzę że Ann dała ci twój strój. Za jakiś czas da ci jeszcze kilka.... przedmiotów'- rzekł. -Zaczniemy naukę?-spytałem ale już w ludzkiej mowie. -'Oczywiście. A więc zaczniemy od powstania pierwszego smoka na ziemi'- zaczął Oszołomostrach. Tak zaczęła się nauka. *** 2 miesiące później -Astrid!- dało się słyszeć krzyk przez całą wioskę. Dziewczyna jak oparzona wyprostowała się i spojrzała w stronę z której dobiegał głos. Biegł w jej stronę Stoik. W wiosce była uważana za Smoczą Mistrzynię bo to ona wytresowała pierwszego smoka. Tak przynajmniej myśleli. Astrid wiedziała że to się zmieni. W końcu jeśli zobaczą Czkawkę to on przejmie to stanowisko. -Co się stało?- spytała monotonnym głosem. -Smoki lecą w stronę wioski- mówi przejęty. Blondynka otwiera oczy zdziwiona. Szybko biegnie w stronę klifu. To nie do pojęcia około dwudziestki smoków leci w stronę Berg -Jeśli zaczną walczyć mamy przewagę liczebną- mówi drżącym głosem. W tej samej chwili podchodzi Pyskacz. -Wątpię- mówi i spogląda na dziewczynę jakby nie rozumiał dlaczego to ona jest Smoczym Mistrzem. -Czemu?- pyta Astrid. -Bo w szeregach są Drzewokosy, Szeptozgony, jakieś kolorowe Drzewokosy i Nocna Furia. Nie mamy szans. -Nocna Furia...- szepcze Astrid z nadzieją. -Nie atakujemy- mówi Stoik.- Jeśli pierwsze zaatakują będzie problem. Dwa Szeptozgony i Drzewokosy wylądowały na ziemi. Nocna Furia też ale bez jeźdźca. Żółtymi ślepiami rozglądała się dookoła. Ogromny Drzewokos wylądował na placu. Na jego grzbiecie siedział jeździec. Czarny kostium lekko błyszczał w słońcu tak samo jak łuski Nocnej Furii. Mężczyzna zsiadł ze smoczego grzbietu i podszedł do Astrid. -Widzę że ci się udało- odezwał się. Cało wioska słuchała w napięciu. -A ty kazałeś długo na siebie czekać- odpowiedziała. Chwile mierzyli się spojrzeniami po czym tonęli sobie w ramionach.- Tęskniłam- dodaje. -Ja też.- odrywają się od siebie.- Wioska nieźle się zmieniła podczas mojej... nieobecności. -Jak tam spotkanie z Soxie i Alfą?- pyta Astrid. -Bardzo interesująco. Co tam u Wichury? -Ma młode- odpowiada. Chłopak staje nagle. -Przecież to nie okres godowy... Nie powinno ich być...- mamrocze.- Pokaż mi je. Szybko skierowali się do domu Astrid. Raz na jakiś czas wszystko kończy się źle... Po pierwsze wpisy nie będą tak częste no bo wiecie szkoła ja jestem już w liceum nie mam już tyle czasu ale nie opuszczę tego tak łatwo. Co do tytułu to sami się domyślcie... Taki konkursik. Dedykt dla tego kto zgadnie hehehe... A teraz przejdźmy do opka. ;) *** -Gdzie one są?- spytałem z lekkim przerażeniem. Bałem się tego co mogę zobaczyć. Astrid tylko wskazała na mały koszyk z którego słychać było cichutki pomruk. Odkryłem koc narzucony na młode, a moich nozdrzy dobiegł zapach zgnilizny i samej aury śmierci. Szybko przykryłem kocem smoki, a przynajmniej to co z nich zostało. Małe ciałka pokryte łuskami na wpół zjedzone przez robactwo i inne paskudztwo. Wziąłem kosz i wyszłem z nim na zewnatrz. Wiele osób spoglądało z zaciekawieniem na koszyk który zrzuciłem do oceanu wcześniej podpalając go. -Czemu to zrobiłeś?- spytała Astrid która nie wiedziała o tym co ja wiem. -Wcześniaki. Nie dały rady. Nie chciałabyś tego widzieć. Uwierz mi. -Ale wczoraj jeszcze spały...- powiedziała zapłakana. -Jesteś pewna że spały? Sprawdziłaś to? -No nie... Nie wiedziałam że mają jakiś okres godowy...- odbiegła do domu, a ja przez chwilę stałem smutny po czym zagwizdałem i zrzuciłem się z klifu. Na szczęście chociaż pewnie tylko oni tak myśleli złapał mnie Szczerbatek. Ja musiałem powiadomić o śmierci Alfę. Tych przypadków jest już o wiele za dużo. *** -'Czkawka. Witaj!'- warknął przyjaźnie Alfa. -Witaj- odpowiedziałem kłaniając się. -'Co cię sprowadza?'- spytał wyczuwając moje zdenerwowanie i zaniepokojenie. -Młode... Zginęły kolejne. Za wcześnie się wykluły!- krzyknąłem. -'To nie dobrze. Spróbuj razem z Szczerbatkiem i Soxie sprawdzić to. Ja udaje się w dalsze strony. Podejrzewam kto może wiedzieć.' -Kto?- spytałem z ciekawością. Oczy Alfu zabłyszczały jakby nie mógł doczekać się spotkania z "tym kimś". -'Odyn, Thor, Freya, Walkirie... Oni będą wiedzieć. Może jeszcze Pamięć i Myśli pomogą?'- zastanowił się. -Polecę do wioski. Jest jeszcze dużo do zrobienia- rzekłem po chwili i odleciałem. Berk już widniało na horyzoncie. ****** Piszcie komentarze i zadawajcie pytania. Chętnie na nie odpowiem. Ale w opowiadaniu. I nie spamić w komentarzach "Daj nexta", "Napisz nexta", "Weź napisz nexta!" itd. Dziękuje. Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone co do tego opka. Jakikolwiek sposób kopiowania surowo wzbroniony. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone